seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Chrysaor Krishna
Krishna is the Chrysaor Marina General and one of the 7 Marina Generals guarding the Mammoth Pillars in Poseidon's underwater realm. A religious and honorable man, Krishna is considered a loyal General serving Poseidon which equals his lethal skills in combat. Appearance Krishna has a white mohawk at the top of his head which stretch down like a white mane down his back, blue eyes but no visible eyebrows. Unlike the other Marina Generals, Krishna has a darker skin tone. Personality Krishna shows great devotion to his god Poseidon so much that he refuses to believe any other words. He is also rather arrogant as he states he will definitely win during his duel against Shiryu. However, during his final moments, he shows surprise and praises his opponent. Poseidon Indian Mammoth Pillar Upon Shiryu's arrival at the Mammoth Pillar, Krishna throws his Golden Lance at the Bronze Saint who barely dodges the attack. Welcoming Shiryu, Krishna reveals himself as he grabs his lance and states his rank, constellation and name. However, before Shiryu can introduce himself, Krishna interrupts the Bronze Saint as he also notes that the air pressure from the lance cut his cheek. Charging at Shiryu, Krishna launch several blows at a fast rate which Shiryu is barely able to dodge. Complimenting the Bronze Saint for evading his blows, Krishna resumes his blows before eventually gaining the upper hand as his blows increase in speed. Krishna procceeds to taunt Shiryu that no matter how hard he try, he will never be able to overcome his Golden Lance. However, Shiryu stubbornly burns his Cosmo in order to counter Krishna's lance, only to be directly impaled in the stomach due to Krishna's superior Cosmo. Just as he is about to remove the lance, Krishna notice that Shiryu is holding tight to the lance in order to break it. But the General simply smiles as Shiryu slash at the lance but only damage his own hand instead. Drawing out the lance, Krishna prepares to leave Shiryu for dead, but is impressed as the Bronze Saint once more stand up. Starting to grow annoyed, Krishna accepts Shiryu's challenge and charges once more. Only this time, his lance is succesfully blocked by Shiryu's shield which has turned golden, before noticing Shiryu's Cloth turning golden. However, the General simply mocks Shiryu as he fails once more to break the lance, stating that despite shining like a Gold Cloth it is still just a Bronze Cloth, before impaling his leg. Once more preparing to leave, Krishna is interrupted as Shiryu removes his Cloth in order to awaken his true Cosmo. Having had enough, Krishna attacks with several vicious blows towards the Bronze Saint who succesfully manage to evade all attacks before getting close enough to grab the lance. Watching in horror, Krishna's lance is succesfully split by Shiryu's "Excalibur" before noticing the chestplate on his Scale splitting as well. Now without his Golden Lance, Krishna seems to accept defeat by sitting down in a meditation position before burning his Cosmo at a more powerful rate, surprising Shiryu. Stating that his full power comes from his Chakra, Krishna unleash the "Maha Roshini" which deals massive damage to the Bronze Saint. However, Shiryu surprises the General as he emerges with the dragon on his back, unleashing his "Sho Ryu Ha" which only knocks him backwards as he attacks Krishna. When he stand up again, Shiryu notice his sight is failing, to which Krishna responds the nature of his attack which blinds anyone staring into the holy light. Stating that he will simply defeat Krishna before his sight disappears, Krishna is annoyed at the Bronze Saint's endless struggle and decides to kill him quickly in the name of god. Unleashing his "Maha Roshini" again, Shiryu manages to see the General's Chakra Points and retaliates with his "Excalibur", splitting the Chakram Points before falling down to the ground again. Krishna, meanwhile, is amazed at Shiryu's skills before he dies of his wounds. Cosmo Krishna's Cosmo may be equal to or perhaps beyond that of a Gold Saint, as he is full able to launch several blows at the speed of light as seen when Shiryu struggles to evade the attacks. Techniques Maha Roshini: Krishna's strongest attack. He sits down in a meditation state similar to Shaka's "Ohm" before slowly being lifted from the ground by his massive Cosmo. He then unleash a massive wave of rings on the ground which causes extreme pain to his opponent while unleashing a massive blast of light which blinds the opponent. Scale Krishna wears the Chrysaor Scale, one of the 7 Scales bestowed upon the Marina Generals by Poseidon. The Scale represent Chrysaor, the golden-clad son of Poseidon and Medusa, and brother of the winged horse Pegasus. It may look similar to a Gold Cloth due to its amout of body protection offered and its orange-golden colors. Weapons Krishna's Scale includes a lance which is known as the legendary Golden Lance. It possess an impervious level of sharpness and durability as it manages to withstand two direct attacks from Shiryu who by then is already more experienced after the battle against the Gold Saints. Although his primary weapon in battle, his powers is not limited to that as he still gains the upper hand without it. Category:Marina Generals Category:Deceased Generals